A New Era
by maggiestarjump
Summary: My Grandfather Snow, Dead. My Home, In ruines. Me, reaped. The First Capitol Games will crown me winner, whether they like it or not. I'll Show Katniss Everdeen who I am. I was known as the Ice Huntress. I'll win the games. I'll show the World who Snow really was. I'm Artemis SNow. Grandaughter of President Snow. I'm the Ice Huntress. I'll hunt. I'll Kill. I'll Win


I sat up in my plush blue bed and stared up at my white and blue spotted room. I moaned and layed back down. Then, my eyes shot open and I jumped out of bed. Today was one of the last day of training for the Capitol Games. I checked my watch.

**4:00**

Most boys got down to the training room at 8:00. The girls 9:00 because they had to put on there "make-up" I usually went down at 7:00. Today I was up especially early. I wanted nobody to be training when I did my serious warm-up. I passed a picture of President Snow. My eyes started to prick. My grandfather Snow was murdered by Katniss Everdeen. My poor loving grandfather. I sighed and moved to my closet. The new rulers announced the Capitol Games three years ago. They had given us three years to train, insince the majority of the Captiol didn't even know how to hold a sword. I jumped out of my thoughts and grabbed my ice blue combat pants, and shirt. I had white boots, and my pure white hair was put in a ponytail. I felt especially weird today and then realized why. Katniss Everdeen, Petta Mallark, and Katniss's friend Gale was coming today. They were going to overlook the training today. I decided to show Katniss who I was, and pulled out my grandfathers blood smelling and white rose. It was his present to me before he died. It had the power to never ie, and didn't need water. I attached it to my blue training jacket, and lastly grabbed my white hunting bow, and blue arrows. I also took my white bladed knives and belt. Unlike the other trainees I took my own weapons. I grabbed some granola bars and raced to the training grounds.

Luckily nobody was there except a couple of girls and guys. They were the trainers. Nobody else who was training for the Capitol games was there yet. Instead of starting towards the weapons area, I started doing my regular warm-up of running and push-ups. "Excuse me," somebody interrupted me. I looked up and attomatically I knew who the person was. Katniss Everdeen was looking at me. She started confidintly. "Are you Snows granddaughter?" I stared calmly at her, not letting my composture slide. "I was." I answered. Her equally calm face stared into me. "Do you need help training, I'll be happy to help." I stared at her. How dare she come over and offer me help. She could bring my grandfather back to life and leave forever if she wanted to help. "No thanks, I don't want anybody messing my focus up." She nodded and walked away. I glanced over at her, and saw her talking to two other guys. Soon, they were all looking at me. I ignored them and decided not to let them mess me up. After an hour I stood up and headed towards my favorite station. The Bow and Arrow.

The trainer in charge of the station saw me coming, and told me that I could pick any bow I wanted. I shook my head, "no thanks, I got my own." She looked surprise and nodded. I felt eyes on me and looked over. Every single person was staring at me. I shook them of and shot five arrows towards the targets. The all landed in the heart of every one. I shrugged and ended the camera that was watching me. I stared at the footage looking for any mistakes. I saw one mistake , and stood up, and repeated what I did again. I fixed tons of mistakes and then practiced sitting positions, jumping positions, and even tied to the tree positions. I retreaved my arrows just as a group of boys came in. They noticed me, and one of them cam over. I scowled as I saw who it was. Damien. Almost all girls loved his cool hair, and shiney teeth. I thought he was to full of himself. "Artemis come train with us." I glared at him, and his smile widened. "Go away Damien, I'm going to kill you in the arena, even if you think I'm to scared to." His smile faltered, and then he grinned again, "Fine suit yourself, Artie." I grimanced at the stupid nickname. Then I walked away. When I got to the arena he won't be so tough anymore.


End file.
